War of the Elementals V1
by Tem 'Light' Ki'blade
Summary: The orginal version of this story, the newests version coming soon...
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Presents

**War of the Elementals**

**By Tem 'Light' Ki'blade**

**Chapter 1: Dreams and Presents**

Tem sighed, as he lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his father's words ringing in his ears. 'I don't want anymore of this hero talk, Ki'blade's are warriors, and no son of mine will stray from that. I will train you tomorrow until you give up those silly dreams, follow the Ki'blade tradition, and agree to join the Elementai when you're seventeen.'

'I don't want to join the Elementai, I want to be a hero, the Elementai are just warriors for hire from the government, they help people because they are paid to not because they want to,' Tem thought to himself, sighing again, 'But what could I do, I'm only ten years old, I wouldn't know how survive alone….' Tem heard the back door creak open and quietly shut. He got out of bed and looked out the window and saw a familiar figure running to the stone fence surrounding the back yard.

Tem quickly got dressed and snuck to the back door, opening it quietly, trying no to wake his dad. When Tem got outside, he saw the figure that he had finally identified as his eight year old brother, Axonn, who was trying to climb the fence.

Axonn had made it up half way before falling to the ground. Tem walked up to Axonn, who had his eyes closed as he lay on the ground, and said, "Slow goings bro?"

Axonn quickly opened his eyes to see Tem and breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Don't scare me like that; I thought you were dad for a second."

Tem held out his hand for Axonn and said, "Oh because I sound just like him."

Axonn grabbed Tem's hand and pulled himself up and whispered, "You know what I mean, and keep your voice down."

"Right sorry," Tem whispered, "So what are you doing out here this late at night."

"I'm running away, I can't stand being in this house anymore."

"What are you talking about, I'm the one dad is training to death."

"Yeah, but he treats you like one of his own, ever since my birthday a few months ago, I don't even exist anymore. All because I didn't end up like you and get those powers," Axonn whispered as he turned his back to Tem.

"So you're just going to leave, just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

"You can't leave, your only eight years old, where are you going to go?"

"Remember uncle Zack who lives in Wind City, I'm going there, I just know I can trust him," Axonn said raising his voice a bit to add emphasis, turning back to Tem again as he said it.

Tem sighed and said, "How do you figure that, he's our dad's brother, and we don't know that much about him, how can you know?"

"It's better than staying here, if I have to I'll just head somewhere else, I'm just not staying here." Axonn turned away from Tem but turned his head back to Tem, before climbing the wall once more, to say, "Give me a head start before you wake dad."

Axonn started to climb and reached the spot in which he fell last time, and again lost his footing, but this time Tem grabbed his feet and pushed him to the top. As Axonn sat on the top of the fence Tem looked up at him and said, "Now pull me up."

"Huh?" Axonn said.

"I'm going with you, I can't let you go to Wind City alone," Tem said smiling.

"But what about dad, he might not come after me, but he will come after you."

"Then when we get to uncle's house, we'll just have to make it seem like we stopped there for a bit and then left," Tem said, starting to climb to reach Axonn, with a smile, "You wouldn't mind me and my 'powers' tagging along."

Axonn laughed, reaching his hand down for Tem to grab, saying, "No I don't mind bro."

Tem climbed up, almost reaching Axonn's hand, before he fell as well, but when Tem reached the ground, he fell right through until there was nothing but darkness all around him. He fell through the ground and everything turned black, leaving Tem to fall into nothingness.

"Tem." Tem heard a voice calling out to him from the darkness and he couldn't help think it was familiar.

"Who's out there?" Tem yelled out into the darkness as he continued to fall.

"Tem, wake UP!"

Tem quickly opened his eyes and blinked at bit waking up from his dream. 'Great, the same dream again,' Tem thought to him self.

"Finally, you're awake."

Tem looked up to see his younger brother standing over him. Axonn, now fourteen, was 5'7". He was wearing a black jacket and a red t-shirt. His hair was black, long, and pulled back into a ponytail. He was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes. Axonn, like Tem, had blue eyes, but unlike Tem, Axonn wore glasses.

Tem rolled over and looked at his clock, it said 7 o'clock. "Why are you waking me up this early? Training isn't till 9," Tem said turning face down into his pillow, closing his eyes again.

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"The day you let me sleep in till 9"

"No, it's your birthday," Axonn said smiling.

Tem sat back up and thought for a second and realized Axonn was right, "Holy crap it is isn't it, time sure flies when you're training to be a hero, huh," Tem said, but paused to think more. He than continued to say, "But why do you seem excited, we never really do anything special on birthdays, except maybe a cake."

"Uncle said we are going to do something special today, maybe we'll go out for dinner for once, instead of eating here all the time," Axonn said as he started to leave the room, "Hurry, I'm curious what he has planned."

Tem stood up, reaching his full height of 5'10". Tem went into the bathroom, took a shower, and went to the mirror. He combed his hair, though, unlike his brother, it was light blue, and spiked it up with gel. Tem went to his dresser and put on a black t-shirt and white pants. He grabbed his socks and black shoes and walked out of his room and went to the backyard.

The backyard was larger than most, it held a large dirt arena. Tem and Axonn's uncle Zack had been training them for a while now, Axonn in swordplay, and Tem in his power.

Tem walked out to find Axonn and Zack dueling with one handed long swords, dashing at each other, crossing blades, and then jumping back, repeating this over and over, waiting for the other to back down. When Zack saw Tem come out he dodged the clash, causing Axonn to head speeding into the dirt. "Finally the birthday boy awakes."

Tem laughed and walked to Zack. Zack was about 6', had blue eyes, and his hair was light blue like Tem's but it was starting to turn gray. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and plain white t-shirt with dirt on it.

"Axonn said that we are going to do something special today," Tem said as he walked onto the dirt arena.

"Yep, I got two presents for you now that your finally 17, and a challenge for you," Zack said, putting his hand on Tem's shoulder as he walked past, heading to the deck. Zack revealed two hidden presents.

"I see the presents, by what's the challenge?" Tem asked.

"Open the presents first."

Tem grabbed one and opened it. In it was a white jacket. "A jacket?"

"Yes, it was your fathers, his father gave it to him when he was your age, and I thought you should have it."

Tem put it on and it seemed to fit him perfectly. He grabbed the other presents and opened it to find an ordinary looking pair of black shoes, just like the ones he was wearing right then. "…and shoes."

Zack smiled and said, "These aren't ordinary shoes. You see your power, electrokinesis, the ability to control electricity with your mind, is a limited kinesis compared to the rest, yet very strong. These shoes, passed down through the first born of the Ki'blade family line, they store electrical energy to be used at any time."

"Cool," Tem said as he put on the shoes.

"Now, for the challenge," Zack said, in a serious tone, "You must fight Axonn."

"Wait what?" Axonn yelled as he finally got off the ground.

"Why?" Tem asked.

"Because I need to test both of you, the battle will be in 1 hour, just enough time for breakfast. You both better get ready."

Tem looked at Axonn, not knowing how he could fight his brother.

^. ^ End of Chapter 1 ^. ^


	2. Chapter 2: Birthday 'Bash'

Chapter 2: Birthday 'Bash'

"Are you crazy?" Tem said, following Zack inside, leaving Axonn outside alone.

"Nope, far from it, last time I checked at least," Zack, said with a smile, heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Why would you make me face my own brother, all we have done so far is fight you and test dummies."

"Because," Zack as he grabbed some eggs from the fridge, "As a hero you'll have to do things you won't like. Things that will be hard to do, like meeting someone new who you befriend, only to find out he tricked you, if that happens you might have to fight him, a person you thought was your friend. It all comes down to being able to fight people who you don't want to fight when you have to." Zack said as he turned on the stove and started to make scrambled eggs.

"But," Tem started.

"No buts, you know I'm right," Zack said, getting a serious tone in his voice, "Now, your shoes."

"Yeah?"

"What you need to do to use them is find a source of electricity, like an outlet, lamp, or anything that uses or gives off electricity. Use your powers to take the electricity out of it and transfer it to the shoes."

"Ok, I'll get right on that," Tem said as he leaned against the wall in the kitchen, "You know, this battle seems like it will be a little one…"

Tem stopped his sentence as a sword flew past his head and stuck into the wood right next to his head, only an inch away. Tem looked to see Axonn standing at the entrance to the backdoor, "Don't take me lightly bro, I can still take you on, powers or not," Axonn said walking in.

Zack started laughing at the look on Tem's face, who was still a little in shock. "You two are not to kill each other, what would your father say if I had to go tell him one of you were dead?"

Axonn walked in and grabbed his sword out of the wall and said, "Depends which one of us it is, if its Tem dad probably would say, 'I knew he was hiding at your house, don't ever lie to me again,' and for me he would say something, 'Don't worry, I'm surprised he lived this long anyway."

Tem and Axonn made eye contact and paused for a second, than burst out laughing at the thought of their father, no longer fearing him like they once did. Tem slowed down his laughing and turn to walk out of the kitchen saying, "Let me know when breakfast is ready, I'm going to try out using these shoes for a bit."

As Tem left he heard Axonn say, "Same for me, I'm going to go dull my sword so I don't kill Tem."

After breakfast, Zack stood out in the back of the dirt, wearing a ref's shirt. He yelled out, "Times up you two get out here!"

Tem came outside, now energized from his practice with his new shoes, "I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

"I am too," Axonn said as followed Tem outside, holding a one-handed long sword, it had a sliver blade with an average style black hilt, and a large two-handed sword covered by a dark black sash making it hard for Tem to identify which sword of Axonn's it was, "My swords have been dulled down so that it won't kill you Tem, only hurt like hell."

"Thanks…I think," Tem said giving a weak smile, still not wanting to do this battle.

"Good, now both of you get into position," Zack said, acting like a real referee. "Here are your rules! Rule one, no between the legs or headshots, rule two, no stabbing or trying to draw blood, rule three, no…"

"Uncle!" Tem and Axonn yelled at the same time.

"We know the rules, they are the same every time," Axonn said.

"Fine, fine," Zack said shrugging his shoulders, "Can't say I didn't warn you guys."

"No, because you warn us every time," Tem said, putting emphasis on 'every time'.

""Let's just start this fight," Axonn yelled out, getting annoyed.

"Ok! Let the battle of Tem 'Light' Ki'blade versus Axonn 'Donatello' Ki'blade begin, FIGHT!" Zack yelled, jumping back to get out of the way.

Tem immediately dashed at Axonn, transferring electricity from his shoes to his hand in the form of a sword, slashing at him. Axonn blocked the slash with his own sword, creating sparks from the contact of the blades. He swung his sword down at Tem's sword, sending it into the ground silently, giving Axonn an opening as he brought his sword around and slammed it into Tem's stomach sending him back, with his sword disappearing in a light blue light.

Tem slowly got up and said, "Dang it"

"You should know by now that you can't match me in sword play," Axonn said walking closer to where Tem was.

"You may be right, but I can out match you in a different way," Tem said as his hands started to glow light blue.

"Crap," Axonn said as he put up his sword as a defense knowing what was coming.

Tem pointed one hand at Axonn, sending a small light blue blast at Axonn. The blast connected with Axonn's sword and took so more energy from the blast it became electrified, causing Axonn to let it go in pain, leaving what was left of the blast to hit Axonn, making him fall backwards into the dirt.

Axonn got up and looked around and saw the Tem was nowhere to be found, "Where did he go," he said, looking at Zack.

"I'm right here!"

Axonn turned around to see Tem standing right behind him. Axonn jumped far backwards to put distance between him and Tem. Axonn than proceeded to stick his sword into the ground and pulled out his two-handed sword. The sword with made from the same metal as the previous sword but it had a small clear gem right above the hilt. "Try to get through this sword."

"Fine I will," Tem as he once again charged up electrical energy in his hands. This time Tem used both his hands creating a blast that was twice the size of the last one. It flew towards Axonn, who wasn't didn't even flinch this time as the blast connected with the sword. What surprised Tem is that he started to feel himself being drained as the blast continued to hit the sword. It continued to hit the sword yet Axonn didn't flinch at all, as if he didn't even feel it. Seeing this, Tem stopped the blast and panted to catch his breath. Axonn started laughing as he switched his stance to an offensive position. "What's so funny?! Why didn't that blast work?" Tem yelled.

Axonn pointed at the gem that was previously clear and see through, and realized that it was now light blue. "This gem can store elemental energy, just like your shoes can, but this doesn't last long so I have to use it before it disperses."

"How do you plan to use element energy?"

"Like this," Axonn said as he started to spin his sword at his side until it looked like a giant wheel. The fast he spun it the more sparks it gave off. Axonn moved it to point towards Tem and the gem started to glow. When the glow got blinding bright the light disappeared and the blast Tem had just sent at Axonn, came right back at him.

Tem was caught off guard and wasn't able to defend himself in time and was engulfed in the blast. It sent Tem back into and through the wooden fence surrounding the arena. "And the battle is over; Tem has gone out of bounds!" Zack yelled as he walked to Tem, who was now unconscious from the hit into the fence, and picked him up and took him inside to his room to rest.

^. ^ End of Chapter 2 ^. ^


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson of the Past 6 Years

**Chapter 3: A Lesson of the Past 6 years**

Tem slowly opened his eyes to see the off white color of his ceiling looking down on him. Tem slowly sat up and looked to his side to see his uncle sitting in a chair at his side. "What happened?" Tem said, holding the back of his head in pain.

"You might want to stay lying down, you hit that fence pretty hard," Zack whispered as if to help Tem relax.

"No I mean what the heck happened with that sword of his, it never had that gem before," Tem said, ignoring the suggestion.

"Oh, that," Zack said, "I should have told you, there is a shop in town that sells elemental items for non-elementals. I found a sword identical to the one I owned before only it had that gem. When I found it stored elemental energy like those shoes, I thought it would be perfect for Axonn."

"But how could you afford it?"

"Well, business there is slow because of the fact that this city has the least amount of non-elemental users out of all of the 7 major cities. So I made a deal that I would trade the regular sword we owned for the new one, giving the owner to be able to sell something more than just his usual stock."

"Right, I never realized that my blast packs so much of a punch."

"I would imagine you wouldn't, but while we are on the subject, I need to talk to you about your powers."

"What about them?"

"Well, as you know I have only taught you basic abilities so far."

"Yeah, I know ElectricBlast, LightningOverDrive, ElectricDash, and ElectroSword, why do you ask?"

"Those are the same basic abilities taught to every Ki'blade by the time he or she turns 17. I was taught them, and your father was taught them. Unlike other families, we don't just teach all our moves to the next generation, we allow them to make there own moves from the original four."

"So that why you haven't taught me a new move in the past 2 months."

"Exactly, let me tell you a little story on me and your dad. As you know I'm a year older than him, so when I turned 17, my father, Light Ki'blade, gave me those shoes you have on, and had me fight your father. I lost, because I relied on trying to use those shoes and I couldn't control how much energy I used and wasted too much of my strength, tiring me out. And…"

"And let me guess, he gave you this same story only it was of him when he was my age."

"You don't have to be rude about it, but yes he did. He also told me something I didn't expect, he told me to get out of his house."

"What?!" Tem yelled in surprised.

"Yep, that same day I left to full fill my own destiny, and I didn't look back."

"Why would he do such a think to his own son?"

"He did it to make me stronger, if I just stayed with him, I wouldn't learn anything more than I had not already. So if I leave and learn on my own, I will get stronger."

"And you figured that all out while you were walking alone to who knows where?"

"Well no, he gave me a map and a backpack full of supplies, and pointed me towards the nearest town. But I have a point I need to make, stop interrupting."

Tem opened his mouth to object but shut it again knowing he wouldn't win the argument.

"Good, now I know you dislike your father because he pushed you so hard at a young age, and that he pushed your brother away, but did you every think that he was just doing it to try to help you become stronger. I mean, he was always jealous that I got these shoes but on his seventeenth birthday, all he got was that jacket I just gave you. He always pushed himself to be better to show he didn't need them, and in the end he didn't. He became an even better fighter and warrior than me, mostly though because I never wanted to be one."

"Wait, so all dad got was this jacket and you got shoes, what's with all these clothing related items and why didn't you give this jacket to Axonn?"

"I'm sure about the clothing thing, but I thought that you would appreciate that jacket more than Axonn would. Any other question before I continue?

"Yes, one, did dad get kicked out of his house at seventeen as well?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure where he went, I didn't here from him again until he all of a sudden invited to the hospital when you were born."

"Wait, you didn't even know dad was married?"

"Not a clue," Zack said as his usual smile reappeared. "Anyway, I know you don't like the way your dad tried to raise you, and you might want to blame your grandfather now after hearing this, but I got the same upbringings and I'm still ok, so I thought I would take a leap of faith and raise you the same way."

"So you're sending me away, right now?"

"No, tomorrow morning, you will at least need your rest, I'll wake you up when its time.

Tem yawned as he stood out side looking at the horizon. The sun was just coming up making the sky a purplish red color with clouds surrounding it creating a painting in the sky. Any other day Tem would have loved to just still and watch such a sunrise; but today he had to rise with it and finally leave home for the second time in his life. So there he stood in his new jacket, his usual attire, and new teal colored backpack, filled with food, water, money, medical supplies, which Zack had showed him how to use a while back, and a change of clothes.

Zack walked outside, holding a brown rolled up piece of paper that looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day in quiet a while. "Here is the most recent map of Adramelech Island I have, it may be a year or two old but it's all I got," he said to Tem as he handed the map to him, "As you might remember from your trip from here from Earth Town, it's a long while between, a few days total walk, but there are small towns and cities that have places for travelers to rest at. The nearest one will be about a whole days walk from here, so you better get going."

"I understand I will need to get there by nightfall, but what about Axonn, why can't I say good bye."

"You know how he is, I doubt he will like that you're leaving like this, with a good bye or not. I think it might be better for both of you if you just go now. I'll keep him from following you."

Tem sighed and looked again at the sunrise, different with the sun a little higher in the sky, yet still the same, just as much a painting in time as it was before. "Ok, I'll go, but tell him I'm sorry to leave like this."

"I will, don't worry, oh and good luck."

"Thanks," Tem said as he turned and started walking, map in on hand, backpack on his back, and determination in his heart. He walked past the people just coming out of there homes and starting to go about there business for the day, past the talk building in the center of the city, just one towering metal building after another, people on there wind bikes zooming by, causing Tem to think to himself, "I wish I could get one of those to get to the next city." But Tem just kept walking, not wanting to stop or he might change his mind about going along with this, so he pushed the thought out of his head and didn't stop, walking out of the center of the city, to more house like his uncle's, small, quiet, and having a nice at home feeling for those who hated the big city life, until he reached the southern gate, which lead to the outside. Out to the next city, out to the field, out to the world, and out to Tem's destiny.

^. ^ End of Chapter 3 ^. ^


	4. Chapter 4: How Tem met Terra

Chapter 4: How Tem met Terra

'I hate walking,' Tem thought to himself, but even with this thought he continued to walk down the dirt road that he had been walking on for many hours. He had walked past many people so far, all headed to Wind City. Some were using special wind bikes that those that are aero elementals or with aerokinesis use to get around with there element. There were a few walking, and even less was using other forms of transportation from other cities like Fire City's fire powered cars. 'Man, I can't wait to get one of those when I stop by at Fire City,' Tem though to himself when he saw a few go by.

At one point Tem stopped a passer by and asked the time and found that it was still only noon. He sighed and thanked the man. Tem sat at the side of the road and looked back towards the city, which was now impossible to see bye the naked eye at this point. He than looked in the other direction and saw, off to the right a bit, was a black speck over the horizon, 'Definitely not a person,' Tem thought to himself. He than took a sandwich out of the backpack, ham and cheese his favorite, and eat it as he sat, staring at the black speck the entire time.

It was long again before Tem went on his way again, following the dirt road; he took the time to examine the map and the other locations on the island. He knew Adramelech was an island continent in the middle of an ocean, as well as that, supposedly, there was no one on the main land that knew about us. Tem doubted that but he didn't really care. Adramelech was special and apparently couldn't be trusted to those who weren't born here. Seven main cities and towns marked the island, one for each of the main elements, Light, Fire, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Water, and Ice, and in between each of them were small cities and towns, most built by non-elementals, others were built by regular elements who just wanted to start there own community. Each of the main cities and towns each had a special type of transportation that an elemental or someone with a kinesis could use and of course with normal versions of each type for those without. The town Tem was headed for was called Moirae, and it was of the former, a town that's residents were mostly non-elementals.

By the time Tem had finally stopped thinking and paid attention to the road again he looked and saw the town wasn't that far away, yet, as he looked at the sun, it was almost sunset.

When Tem finally walked up to the gate at the entrance the sun was half gone over the horizon, again making the same color in the sky from when he left. Tem looked up at the sign above the gate and it read, 'Moirae Town, the gate way to destiny and fate.'

'Right, destiny,' Tem thought has he walked through. He walked down the streets all the way to the center of the town, the whole time seeing no one around, 'Odd,' Tem thought to himself, 'even at this time of night, there should still be people around.'

It was at that Tem heard a sound from behind him and incoming fast. He turned around to see in time a fireball flying at his face, and ducked in the nick of time. When he stood back up he looked to see two thugs like guys chasing a girl, headed in his direction. One was under a navy blue cloak so it was impossible to make out any features on him but the other was completely noticeable, he seemed to be on fire.

He had to be not much than Tem, and had red eyes and hair that looked like fire its self. He was wearing all red clothes too, as if to say 'Hello I'm a pyromaniac, fear me,' red shoes, red pants, red t-shirt, and a red jacket, but something on the jacket caught Tem's eye, 'An emblem, it looks familiar.'

The girl was a bit shorter than Tem and had long dark blue hair that went in front of her face and had one portion dyed light blue on the right and her eyes were deep green. Her shirt was an orange like color almost like the one thug's fire hair and she had black pants.

The fire thug threw another fireball at the girl and she dodged it just in time, but it continued at Tem again, but this time Tem was ready. He summoned his ElectroSword and used it as a bat and hit the fireball at the cloaked thug, forcing him to dodge it, and made both thugs noticed Tem was there. Tem took the chance when they paused to run in between the girl and the two thugs. He turned his head towards the girl and yelled, "Run I got them." She seemed to hesitate but still ran. The two thugs looked at each other, the fire one looked surprised but than they both nodded and he seemed to smile. He turned back towards Tem as the cloaked thug disappeared in a whirlwind. "What your buddy doesn't want to be part of the party?" Tem said taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side.

The thug didn't say a word but he continued to smile as his hands started to glow until they both were on fire. He than started to laugh like a mad man, and didn't seem to stop.

"What's so funny?" Tem yelled, getting annoyed.

"You are," the thug said, "mister hero, trying to save the damsel in distress, the princess from the tower, the cat from the tree; do you really know what you're getting into?"

"I don't need to know to know I need to stop someone from attacking an innocent girl."

Again the thug laughed but this time the more he laughed the bigger the fire around his hands grew, "Than allow me to show you what you've gotten into." With that the thug started running at Tem at full speed, taking Tem by surprise. By the time Tem got around to trying to summon up his lightning, the thug already had Tem by the arms and pushing him into a near by building.

Tem cried out in pain from the fire giving him burns on his arms, but the strength to summon up his lightning and use an ElectricBlast to get the thug off him and send him flying. Tem took a second to examine his arms to find long red burns.

"Electrokinesis," again the thug laughed but this time as if to mock Tem, "An Electrokinesis Hero." He said it as if he was labeling Tem. "You seem strong, but I have no time to deal with some hero who thinks of me as a common thug."

"You not getting away that easy," Tem used his ElectricDash to get to the thug and try to grab him but ended up just ripping a piece of it off. The thug proceeded to disappeared in burst of flames. Tem sighed and looked at the piece of the thug's jacket he had, and it had the emblem on it. The emblem had an e with a circle on it with the six symbols of the elements around it, along with the seventh, the one of light, in the center of the e. Tem recognized the emblem, it was the emblem that marked anything owned, or worn by the members, of the Elementai. 'What do they have to do with this guy?"

Tem heard loud crack of thunder and looked up in time for it to start raining, and he again sighed.

"Are you ok?"

Tem looked up to see the girl from before waking up to him. Tem smiled and said, "I'm fine."

"But your arms, here, let me help." The girl walked up to Tem's arms and her hands started to glow, and as she held her hands above Tem's arms, the burns seemed to heal.

"Hydrokinesis?" Tem said in surprise.

"Yeah, got a problem with that," she said backing away from Tem, "You know, I could have handled those guys." She seemed to gain more confidence in her words the more she spoke.

"Right, because you were doing so well when I got here." Tem said with a smile, thinking he was being funny, as he went to pick up his jacket and put it on again. But the girl didn't think it was funny, she walked to Tem again and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into there air.

"Yeah I was," she said, obviously getting ticked off.

"Ok, Ok, I believe you." She sighed and dropped Tem on the ground. Tem stood up and said, "How about we start over. Hi, I'm Tem Ki'blade and you are?" Tem held out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Terra Star," she said shaking Tem's hand.

"Nice to meet you Terra," Tem said, smiling again.

^. ^ End of Chapter 4 ^. ^


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance to be a Hero

**Chapter 5: A Chance to be a Hero**

Tem looked up as the rain continued to fall harder and harder making it hard to see. "Well, it was nice to meet you but I really have to get out of the rain and get a hotel room for the night, bye," Tem said turning his head to leave. He walked for a bit before being grabbed by the collar, causing him to fall to the ground. Dazed for a second, he couldn't stop himself for being dragged by his collar through the rainy streets. Tem looked up to see Terra was the one who was dragging them. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Returning the favor, I'm saving you," Terra said, obviously tired from the thugs attack yet she was still going.

Tem just paused and looked forward for a bit before turning his head again and said, "How is this saving me?"

"If I don't get you somewhere safe by morning you'll be in big trouble," Terra said, serious with her words, giving Tem no reason to believe she was lying. She stopped dragging Tem and pulled him up by the hood of his jacket and turned him around.

"Ok, stop pulling me around, I can walk on my own."

"You'll come with me than if I let you walk."

"No, I just met you, and so far you've been attacked by these weird thugs, you turned out to have hydrokinesis in a town that usually is all non-elementals, and you dragged me on my butt in the rain. Tell me why I should trust you?" Tem said, starting to shiver in the rain.

"Because you have no choice," Terra said walking into to an alleyway.

"How do you figure that?" Tem asked, following her.

"Well, sense those 'thugs' showed up, all elementals have been banned from entering buildings, which includes hotels, and that would leave you stuck in the rain," she said calmly as she leaned up against a wall in the alley.

"Fine, you may have a point, but where do you plan to have me stay?"

"Right here," she said as she kicked the wall behind her 3 times and yelled out, "Anti-Elementai."

"What's that supposed to...?" Tem stopped mid sentence as part of the road in the alley way opened up revealing a metal elevator. "Holy crap," Tem said as his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Are you coming," Terra said. She was already on the elevator, ready to go down.

"Oh, yeah," Tem said as he hurried and got on it.

"Hold on," Terra said, making a joke because of the obvious lack of , who missed the joke because he was still very surprised to find this in a town like this, said, "Hold on to what?" But before he got an answer the ground seemed to fall out from under him as the elevator started to descend with great speed. As it lowered, all Tem could see was the four dirt walls that surrounding the elevator, covered with metal support beams. Before long they reached the bottom. At the bottom, Tem and Terra stood before a set of metal doors.

"Welcome Tem," Terra said to him as the doors opened up, "to the Anti-Elementai base."

Tem looked around the room, trying to take in what he was seeing. The room they entered was about the size of an average house, like the one he lived in with his uncle. In the opposite corner of the room, from where Tem had entered, it had a giant monitor covering the wall with a few computers in front of it. The wall to Tem's left had two more elevator type doors as well as a single steel door that was placed between. The rest of the room was pretty bland and metal looking, as if this base wasn't finished yet. "Anti-Elementai?" Tem said when he finished looking around.

"Yeah, those two thugs you fought were...uh...'part' of the Elementai," she said, hesitating mid sentence as if she came up with it on the spot.

"Ok, now you're lying to me," Tem said, wanting some answers.

"Fine, I told a small lie, but I'm not really in a position to tell you much."

"Who can?"

"That would be me," said a voice from the center of the room.

Tem turned to see a guy, barely taller than him and not much older than him, walking towards them. The guy had blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket with a white t-shirt under it, pair of blue jeans, and white shoes. "And you are?"

"Names Cross, Cross Blazer," he said in a friendly tone to Tem before turning to Terra saying, "why did you bring someone down here, you should know it's not safe."

"I had no choice, you see, I was up top getting supplies when FireStorm attacked me."

"What?" Cross yelled out, his face almost turning pale.

"So FireStorm was the thug with the all red get up. Man and I thought that his clothes screamed pyromaniac enough," Tem said with a chuckle, until he noticed that both Cross and Terra were staring at him. "I'll shut up than."

"Anyway, FireStorm was here," Cross said, trying to get Terra to start again.

"Yeah, which wouldn't have been so bad but Nexus was there too. I thought I was in big trouble until I remember that it was supposed to rain today, so I started to stall them till the storm started."

"How does this guy fit into this?" Cross said pointing at Tem.

"Hey, I have a name you know, and it's Tem Ki'blade. And with those thugs, I only stepped in to help because I didn't see her fighting back at the time; I didn't know she had a kinesis. I thought almost everyone in this town was non-elemental," Tem yelled out.

"Wait, you attacked them, please tell me he's joking Terra," Cross said, looking worried.

"Like it or not, he did, but he didn't do a bad job holding FireStorm off, for a newbie," Terra said, seeming slightly worried as well.

Tem noticed both of them worried and started to get annoyed, "Ok, there is something I'm obviously missing, so tell me now."

"As I told you before, those two were members of the Elementai," Terra said.

"She's lying right?" Tem asked, almost hoping.

"Afraid not," Cross said, putting his hand on Tem's shoulder

"Wait what; I just fought the protectors of Adramelech?" Tem stated, getting confused.

"The Elementai are no longer our protectors, they are nothing more dictators now. Ever sense a year ago they have started a campaign to take over the whole island. They have already taken over Water City, Ice Town, Fire City, Grand Light City, and every small city and town in between."

"How is that possible, no one knows about it where I come from," Tem yelled out, not knowing if they are lying to him or not.

"Because, the Elementai have stopped all communication outside those cities and towns," Terra said walking to the steel door.

"Great, so, there has basically been a war going on for the past year that half the country knows nothing about," Tem said following her.

"Pretty much," Cross said.

"What does this have to do with me than," Tem asked.

"Well, you kind of have no choice but to join us, Firestorm, the one in red you attacked is the current leader of the Elementai," Cross said.

"What?!" Tem yelled out, startling those who were already in the room.

"Yeah, and if you don't work with us they might capture and torture you, thinking your either with us, or worth turning to there side" Terra said, hand on the door.

"So you want me to join a war?" Tem said, trying to get things straight.

"Well, yeah I guess," Cross said.

"Than I'll pass," Tem said, turning back towards the elevator.

"What, why would you do that?" Cross yelled.

"I'm a one man hero, I don't intend on joining a war," Tem said as he reopened the doors to the elevator.

"You can do that, they'll capture you if they ever see you again," Terra said walking towards him.

"I'm not warrior, I don't fight in wars, and that's that," Tem said as he got on the elevator and started it back to the top, leaving Cross and Terra confused.

^. ^ End of Chapter 5 ^. ^


	6. Chapter 6: Three Months of Cold

**Chapter 6: Three Months of Cold**

The elevator reached the top and the rain started to fall down on Tem's head again. 'Join a war, are they crazy, heroes don't fight wars, warriors do.' Tem walked back on to the street, looking for signs of the hotel, planning to pretend to be a non-elemental to get in. He turned a corner and found three guys in black, similar to the blue one from before, blocking the street. Tem quickly turned around, but the path he took was now blocked by four more. 'Crap.'

"Did you really think you could attack the Elementai and not get punished?"

Tem turned towards the voice to find the guy in all red again, with the guy in the blue cloak behind him. "Your FireStorm right?"

"Why yes I am, but that puts in an impolite situation, I don't know your name."

"My name is Tem 'Light' Ki'blade and you better stay out of my way."

"Wow guts, I haven't seen that in a while," FireStorm started to laugh, shortly followed by everyone starting to laugh with him.

"Well get ready to see a lot more of it, I'm not about to let the Elementai stop me from being a hero," Tem said, walking up to FireStorm.

"Tem 'Light' Ki'blade, code name, the electrokinesis hero," FireStorm said, his evil smile getting larger.

"Code name?"

"Every ally and enemy of the Elementai gets one, Temmy," said the blue cloaked figure, who was now walking up besides FireStorm, "But unfortunately for you, as an enemy, you must be taken away, you Anti-Elementai will never win."

"You misunderstand the situation, I'm not part of the Anti-Elementai, and I don't join wars."

"Than I guess this is unfortunate for you," the cloaked figured said, getting even closer to Tem.

"What is?"

"I don't believe you." The cloaked figure finally reached Tem and gave him a hard shove into the other cloaked figures behind Tem. They immediately grabbed Tem and started to restrain him but Tem resisted, trying to pull his arms out of the way. The cloaked figures started grabbing hold harder of Tem's jacket, and Tem tried one last jerking motion to pull away.

Tem finally pulled away, with a ripping sound that Tem could hear over the pouring rain, landing on his stomach right at the blue cloaked figures feet, and than quickly got up. Tem looked back and at his jacket to see that the sleeves had been ripped off. "That was a gift you jerks."

Tem still had his back turned to the blue cloaked figure and didn't notice him approaching Tem again. He grabbed Tem by the neck and whispered in his ear, "Silence." And with that the figure seemed to make a sword appeared out of no where from under his cloak, it sliding out of his sleeve, and used the hilt to hit Tem's head, knocking him out intently.

Tem slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what just happened, seeing only a pale white ceiling above him. He tried to move his hand to scratch his head but found that his wrist was locked down, and so were his ankles. 'Elementai,' it quickly came back to Tem, remembering what happened.

"Good morning Temmy."

Tem recognized the voice as the blue cloaked figure entered the room and stood over Tem. As he did, Tem's senses started to return to him, making any detail of this place he could relevant. He started to hear screaming coming from other rooms. "So its torture you do here, the Elementai are nothing more than torturing dictators."

The cloaked figure pushed a button that made the platform Tem was bolted to raise until it was vertical. "We don't torture everyone, just the special cases, like you."

"What makes me so special?"

The cloaked figure lifted his arms and pulled down his hood, revealing his face. He had short, light blue hair and green eyes. He smiled an evil smile and said, "You're the first hero we know of that's part of the Anti-Elementai."

"I'm not part of the Anti-Elementai."

"So you say, and so say most the people in this facility, but all of them are. Including you, I was there when you saved my sister from FireStorm, or did you forget I was there."

"Wait, your sister?!" Tem said, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, my name is Nexus Star, her older brother."

"You attack your own sister?"

"If you noticed I did none of the fighting, I was there incase others showed up, but you pissed off the boss so he had me leave. But enough of this, on to you telling us where the Anti-Elementai main base is, or else"

"You can torture me all you want, but I won't tell you, and you want to know why?"

"Why Temmy, why won't you tell."

"Because I don't know you idiot," Tem said, raising his voice.

"Fine, have it your way," Nexus said, sighing as he said it, and followed it by snapping his fingers. Two more Elementai entered the room, one guy and one girl, both in identical clothing, but what was weirder was they had identical eye and hair color. "Tem, meet Dan and Emily Curtic, the Ice Twins."

Both wore a pair of pale blue pants, pale blue t-shirt, and a pale blue version of the Elementai jacket that FireStorm had on, leading Tem to believe that the Elementai dressed according to color. The only difference between the obvious, ones a guy and ones a girl, was there hair cuts. Dan had a buzz cut and Emily had her hair in a pony tail.

"They will be your tortures today. I'm not sure if you know, but every element has a weakness. Yours happens to be ice, so, until you talk, these two will be freezing different parts of your body, legs, arms, chest, any thing to cause pain," Nexus said, enjoying every word. He than turned to Dan and Emily and said, "Let me know when you've cracked him. Oh and don't kill him, FireStorm said he wanted to do that himself."

"Yes Lord Nexus," Dan and Emily said in unison, as if they knew they were both going to say it at the same time. "Let's get started," they both said as the turned towards Tem, there hands turning the same pale color as there clothes.

They both went to one of Tem's arms, touching them with their ice hands, freezing part of Tem's arms, causing great pain in them. Tem started to yell as the pain got worse and worse as they gripped harder.

After a few hours of this they let go and returned the platform to its horizontal position, and they started to leave the room but said, "See you tomorrow," together, before they left, shutting the light off after them, leaving Tem alone in the dark.

Days and days passed, to many for Tem to count, until 3 months had passed. Tem was again sitting the dark after more torture, his whole body screaming in pain, just wanting to sleep but the screams and yells of other prisoners kept him awake. Today it had been his legs, freezing them right though his pants, leaving them to melt, causing Tem more pain. Tem finally found a grace period where there was no screaming and shut his eyes to sleep, he had just started to drift away to a happier place when a loud explosion shock the whole base. Tem opened his eyes quickly and heard the sound of battle outside his room. Alarms started to go off as the light came on and the bolted came off, leaving Tem free. He limped to the door and opened it, and entered a long hallway. Tem looked down the right and saw the battle he heard, Elementai fighting multiple people. He than looked to the left to see a giant whole in the wall and a giant plane outside of it, more people coming out. One that came out was Cross who came running out but stopped when he saw Tem.

"Tem, what are you doing here, are you ok?"

"I am now, and to let you know," Tem said limping to Cross, putting his hand on Cross' shoulder, "I accept your offer." And with that Tem passed out and fell to the ground.

^. ^ End of Chapter 6 ^. ^


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing for the Mission

**Chapter 7: Preparing for the Mission**

Tem awoke another unfamiliar location; he was in a white room. It reminded him on a hospital room because of the IV he had in his arm and the monitors all around with reading on his condition, but he could tell it wasn't a hospital due to the walls, even if they were white, were made of metal as was the door. And at the time Tem was staring at the door it opened and in entered a woman.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake," she said as she smiled, "mines names Sam Jackal, I'm the healer here."

Sam was much shorter than Tem, had long orange hair that went down to the middle of her back, and her eyes were a teal color. She wore a purple tank top and blue jeans.

"You can leave now; Miss Star is waiting outside to take you to the leader of the Anti-Elementai, he wants to ask you a few questions," she said as she took out the IV from Tem's arm.

"Thank you," Tem said as he headed for the door.

"Wait," she said stopping him for a second, "You're forgetting something of yours." She went to a dresser that was off in the corner of the room that Tem hadn't noticed. She started to go through it until she found what was left of Tem's jacket. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to keep it but I kept it safe just incase." She walked over to Tem and handed to him.

"Thanks, I do want to keep it," Tem said as he put it on, but now with out its sleeves it was more like a vest with a hood.

Tem left the room and saw Terra leaning up against the wall looking at Tem with an 'I told you so face.' Tem just stared at her and said, "I don't want to hear it. Just take me to the leader."

"Ok fine," she said with a smile on her face, obvious thinking this was funny.

After going through a series of hallways, Tem and Terra reached a large door which Terra proceeded to open. Tem walked in and found him self in a room that looked just like a meeting room. It held a large conference table with many chairs surrounding it, but only one was filled. At the opposite end of the table was a larger chair than most that had its back turned.

"Leader, Tem is here."

"I told you not to call me that," a familiar voice came from behind the chair. It turned around to reveal Cross sitting in the chair.

"Sorry just trying to be formal sense was in the meeting room."

"Wait, Cross you're the leader of the Elementai?!"

"What did you think I just ran that one base in that small town?"

"Well….yeah," Tem said laughing.

"Well, now that you know, let me be the first to welcome you to the Anti-Elementai," Cross said as he stood up, walking towards Tem and Terra.

"I'm pretty sure the Elementai already did that."

"Right, I'm sorry you had to end up in there, but I'm glad we were able to save you."

"So, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean," Terra said as she turned to Tem.

"The plans to stop the Elementai, you guys do actually have one."

"Well," Cross started as he scratched his head, "we don't really have a plan yet but we are sending you on a mission that might help figure one out."

"What's the than mission?"

"You and a team will be checking out an abandoned Elementai base that seems to be giving off weird readings."

"Why do I need to take a whole team if it's abandoned?"

"Because the Elementai usually destroy the bases they abandon, so it's either a trap, or worse. So I'm not taking any chances," as Cross continued to talk he seemed to be getting more serious, "you will be going with Phaze Shaft and Jake Flame, you will meet them at the air dock tomorrow morning. Terra, show Tem to his room." Tem left the room with Terra; thoughts of the mission were all he could think about.

Tem walked into the air dock and saw two large planes inside, one already hovering and ready to go, and one was docked to the ground. Tem looked up to see a large opening, big enough for one of the planes to slip out of, on the ceiling.

While Tem was looking up, one of the guys in the room walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Tem looked at him to find a guy, taller than Tem, about 6' with dark red hair pulled back in a pony tail, and light blue eyes. He had on a very dark purple shirt and pitch black pants. He had a sword sheath on his back with a sword about the size of the sword Axonn used on Tem in there battle.

His face stayed expressionless as he pointed over towards another guy who was loading equipment into the ship. He was Tem's height and had light red hair with brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Tem walked up to him. The guy noticed him and put down the box he had and held out his hand and said to Tem, "Hey, my names Jake Flame, you must be Tem Ki'blade."

"Yeah hi," Tem shaking Jake's hand, Tem than turned to the other guy and held out his hand and said, "That must make you Phaze Shaft."

Phaze just nodded and walked around Tem and got on the plane.

"Don't mind him, he's a mute, doesn't speak at all, and he doesn't like to show any emotion, Cross knows why but he doesn't tell anyone out of respect. But anyway, let's get this going, it will take a while to get there and not get detected."

Tem got on the plane and sat down and buckled himself in, thinking, 'I've never been on a plane before, as far as I can remember,' thinking back to the trip from the Elementai Prison, 'I wonder what it's like.'

^. ^ End of Chapter 7 ^. ^


	8. Chapter 8: The First Mission of Many

**Chapter 8: The First Mission of Many**

As soon as the plane landed, Tem jumped out and kissed the ground saying, "Oh thank god were on the ground again."

Jake got of the plane laughing and said, "It's not that bad Tem, you just have to get used to it.

"Easy for you to say," Tem said, standing up.

Jake walked back on the plane, leaving Tem outside alone. It wasn't long before Phaze and Jake came out. After they got off the plane took and flew into the distance.

"Why did they leave us here and take the equipment?" Tem asked.

"I told the pilot to circle around in the air so it would be safe incase this is a trap," Jake said.

"Oh ok, that makes sense, lets just get this over with."

"What's the hurry, have some heroics to get to."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Oh nothing, I just heard about how you blindly ran into battle against FireStorm, it would either take someone who's blind or stupid, and you don't look blind."

"Are you saying I'm stupid or are you calling heroes stupid," Tem said, starting to get mad.

"I'm saying…," Jake started before Phaze walked up behind them and hit them both in the head and pointed at the Elementai base. Jake looked at Phaze than the base and said, "Right, let's just get this done."

The three of them walked in silence to the base, not even looking at each other. When they reached the base they found the doors stuck shut. "Allow me," Tem said as his hands glowed light blue. The other two stood back as Tem used his ElectroBlast to blow in the door.

"Not bad, for electrokinesis."

Tem started to open his mouth but looked into the base and saw that the hallway the door led into had ice covering all the walls. Jake noticed Tem ignoring his comment and looked in the base too, his jaw dropping. Phaze as usual didn't react and actually walked in the base, beaconing for the others to follow him.

"After you," Tem said to Jake, trying to hide his fear.

"Thank you."

'I have a very bad feeling about this,' Tem thought to him self, following them in.

The three of them walked through hallway after hallway of the building looking for a source of all the ice. It covered everything in the base, even members of the Elementai they found frozen to the floors, seats, walls, or even standing up as even they never saw it coming. The closer they got to the center of the base the more scientists they found and the more worried frozen faces, as if they new it was coming and were trying to get away.

"What could have done this?" Tem said, asking himself.

Jake took it as a question at him and answered, "How the heck should we know, I've never seen anything like this."

"Can't you try to melt the ice?"

"I tried a bit when you two weren't looking, it doesn't respond to heat, it seems permanent some how."

They continued to walk and finally entered the middle of the base, the research lab. In the lab there were many computers, monitors, and other equipment Tem didn't recognize. The odd thing wasn't the continued ice on everything, but the two things in the room that weren't. A door on the other side of the room, and a pedestal in the middle of the room, that had a rock on top. The rock seem normal looking but was a little big, and was colored just like the ice as if it had been frozen.

"What do we have here?"

The three of them got on their guard as the non frozen doors opened up, revealing two unwelcome faces.

"Dan and Emily," Tem said in disgust.

"Oh good you remember us little Temmy, we were hoping they would send you for another chance to freeze you," both still talking together at the same time. But as they got closer Tem finally noticed the weird glasses on there faces.

"What are those for?" Tem asked.

"There for seeing the un-seeable to mortal eyes, like what's on that pedestal. You three can't see it but we can now," they both walked over to the rock Dan picked it up and pointed his other hand at Tem.

"Who are you trying to fool, it's just a rock," Tem said wondering if he should move.

"What, how can you see it, no one should be able to see it except," Dan and Emily's eyes widened and they both touched a bit of the rock and pointed there extra hands at Tem, "Screw the orders; we need to take this guy out now." With that they both sent a blast of ice at the three. Jake and Phaze dodged to the right and got behind a frozen desk for cover, but Tem dodged to the left running right into a computer and slid to the ground.

"Crap."

"Prepare for permanent freezing Temmy!"

"Tem get over here quick," Jake yelled.

Tem got up and ran towards them but Dan and Emily already had another blast ready. Dan shot a blast in front of Tem cutting him off and Emily was about to fire at blast directly at Tem, but before the blast was shot, Jake rammed into the Ice Twins and the blast was knocked off course. The blast stilled was aimed at Tem and he wasn't able to react fast enough, getting the full blast in his left arm. The hit sent him flying back into a wall, instantly sending him unconscious.

^. ^ End of Chapter 8 ^. ^


	9. Chapter 9: Hero of War

**Chapter 9: Hero of War**

Tem opened his eyes looking up to find the same ceiling from the other day, "Dang it."

"How are you feeling Tem?"

Tem sat up to find Cross, Terra, Sam, Jake, and Phaze standing around his bed.

"I feel a small bit of pain, but I'm fine."

"You know if you don't stop ending up here, I'm going to charge you rent," Sam said as she checked his vitals.

"Sorry," Tem said as he tried to get out of bed.

Terra pushed Tem back down into bed and said, "You shouldn't be getting out so soon."

"Why?" Tem asked, starting to get scared by the way they were all looking at him.

"Tem, look at your arm," Jake said.

Tem looked over and saw it completely frozen, just like everything in the base. "What the heck?" Tem said.

"Your arm has been permanently frozen, just like everything in that base you three went to," Sam said, "I would suggest bandaging that arm up, just incase, and we can't be sure what it will do."

Tem sighed and said, "What was that stone on the pedestal?"

"What stone Tem, there was nothing there?" Jake asked.

"But didn't you see it; it was how the base got frozen,"

"Maybe you need more rest," Jake said as he left the room, Phaze following him.

"I'll look into it but I can't promise anything," Cross said, "Sam, follow me; I need to show you something."

"Ok," Sam said as she followed him out of the room, leaving only Terra and Tem left in the room.

"I guess I messed up big," Tem saying sitting up again.

"You didn't do that bad," Terra said, trying to comfort Tem.

"How do you figure that, I attacked the leader of the Elementai, I turned down protection from them, I got locked away for 3 months, and I got my arm frozen," Tem said, almost yelling.

"But Tem…" Terra started.

"No, no comfort, I won't rest well until I take out the Elementai, find out what's up with that stone, and fix my arm. And I'll do what it takes to do it, even fighting like a warrior for the time being," Tem said, looking Terra right in the eyes, being as serious as possible. "I will not give up."

And with that Tem laid back down to fall asleep, trying to only thing of the missions he would have ahead.

^. ^ End of Chapter 9 ^. ^

*End of Book 1 Part 1*


End file.
